Arrived in Bikini Bottom (Terra's and Eruptor's Story)
Terra and Eruptor made it here in Bikini Bottom Terra: Looks like we're in Underwater. Eruptor: Yeah, why can we breathe here? Is this world special? Terra: I guess. And then he step on something Terra: I got something on my shoe. He going to remove and they heard a screaming and they saw Plankton on Terra's Shoe Plankton: That hurt. He remove him Terra: Sorry, about thst. I thought you were a gum. Plankton: How dare you! I am Plankton, I am Evil who wants to the Formula! Eruptor: What Formula was Plankton: The Krabby Patty Formula! It's what make Mr Krabs burger so good! And I'm gonna steal that recipe from him! And now everyone in Bikini Bottom will come to the Chum Bucket! (Laugh) Terra: Good luck with that. They left] Plankton: I need a plan.... hmm.... I got it! Hey, what are you after? Terra: The Boy in the mask and dark dragon. Plankton: How about I'll make you a deal, I'll help you find them after you give the Krabby Patty Formula. Terra: Well, okay. They went off and they saw Mr Krabs Terra: Are you Mr Krabs? Mr Krabs: Yes, why? Eruptor: Because Plankton told us, do you know him. Mr Krabs: What!? Yes, he's my Acrhenemy. He's been trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula for years. Terra: And why would he do that? Mr Krabs: Because of my success for making the Burger long time ago, Plankton and I were use to be.... Best Friends. Terra: You're best friends with him, why you became enemies to him? Mr Krab: We have into a Fight, We got angry and Plankton left me after we Poison Old Man Jenkins at the Dump. Terra: Must be sad, turning your friends into enemy. Mr Krabs: I know, are you working with him? Terra: No, he offered us a deal to find someone we're looking for. Mr Krabs: Looks like he lied to you. He fooled you to get the Krabby Patty Formula. Terra: I see. What can we do for him? Mr Krabs: I got it! He give the fake Formula Mr Krabs: Give him the Fake one, so he thought it was the Real one. Terra: Okay, thank you. They went off to see Plankton Terra: Here's the Formula. Plankton: Finally! Terra: Now can you tell us where they are? Plankton: Oh, I'm Sorry. I think I just lied to you. They look angry Terra: I knew it. Plankton: Alright, let's see what the Formula really is. He open it and it say "Loser" Plankton: What! You got the Wrong Formula! Terra: Actually, we fooled you by Mr Krabs. And I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone steal something from their friends long time ago. Plankton: (Growl) I get you back for this, Krabs! He ran off Terra: Turning Each other into Enemy is Darkness... But there's anyway a way for them to make up for it. They left this world